Algeria
Algeria is located in North Africa on the Mediterranean Sea, a member of the African Union. A large part of Algeria is covered by the Sahara deserts and semi-arid deserts. It shares it's borders with Libya, Mali, Morocco, Mauritania, Niger, Western Sahara and Tunisia. She's one of those rather infamous countryhumans characters. There's not a lot of information about her. Description Appearance Algeria does not have a predetermined appearance but has two of its most popular versions. On the first one, Algeria wears a black jacket with a light fur hood. She has a pink sweater underneath. She also wears navy blue trousers and black shoes with a white front. On the left side of her head, there is a red flower attached. When it comes to the second version, she wears a white shirt with a collar, a navy blue dress with straps, grey trousers and burgundy mary janes with a flat sole. She has a hijab on her head and, just like in the first version, has a flower on the left side of his head. Personality The point of character is the same as the point of appearance. It may be probable that maybe she is hot-blooded, nervous, very brave in hard times and love soccer. The two greatest advantages of Algeria are courage and hospitality. She is kind-hearted. Algeri fights a lot especially and is angry during Ramadan. Algeria has the strength and bravery to withstand anything life throws at them and will help you under any circumstance. Admit to her faults and apologize for them. She is a troublemaker and love to laugh. Interests Possibly loves to play soccer and also traditional crafts include knotted and woven carpets made from wool or goat hair; basket-weaving; pottery, silver jewelry; intricate embroidery; and brassware. Flag Meaning The flag consists of two equal vertical stripes in green and white. The first one symbolizes the religion of this country, which is Islam, while the white one refers to moral purity. In the central part there is a crescent with a star, which is generally associated with a Muslim symbol. Other symbols Nicknames Al-Bahjah Algiers the White country of one and a half million martyrs Etymology History Pre-Colonization The territory of modern Algeria in ancient times was inhabited by the Berber peoples. From the 12th century BC Phoenician trade settlements were established on the coasts of the country, which from the 9th century BC belonged to Carthage. In the third century BC in the interior of the country was formed Numidia State, joined in the first century BC to the Roman Empire. During the Roman rule, the country became one of the granaries of the empire, thanks to which there was a rapid cultural and economic development of the land. In the fifth century AD, the Algerian coast was occupied by the Vandals, in 533 Byzantium, and in the second half of the 7th century Arabs. The Arabs carried out in the country the process of Islamization and Arabization of the local Berber peoples. During the Middle Ages, the territories often changed their rulers. The coasts were occupied by Berber pirates. At the end of the 15th century, Muslim refugees from Spain settled here in large numbers, they fed pirate settlements. Frequent escapades of pirates to Spain and Spanish ships, led to the Spanish seizure of the port of Oran in 1509 (she controlled it until 1708), and in 1510 Algiers. Threatened by Spanish expansion, the pirates turned to the Ottoman Empire for help and in 1519 assumed Turkish sovereignty. The present Algeria was incorporated into the Ottoman Empire under the Arabic name Al-Jazair. From the beginning of the 18th century, local rulers took over the power. Colonization by France In 1830 Algiers was captured by France. In the following years, the French conducted a systematic conquest of the country, meeting with the resistance of Algerian tribes. The interior of Algeria was taken over by French forces after 1847 with the dismantling of the army of Emir Abd al-Kadir. The French government granted Algeria the status of a colonial French overseas territory and from the 1840s it conducted a colonial action. The local population opposed the French colonization of the country, which organized several anti-French uprisings (among others in 1857, 1864-66, 1870-71). In 1881 the French gave Algeria a code of indigenous peoples. The code prohibited the local population from belonging to political parties and trade unions. Some repressive rights were abolished after the First World War. In the interwar period, the first local parties calling for the defence of the national interest were formed. During the Second World War, Algeria became an area of allied struggle with the forces of the Vichy government. After the end of the war, anti-colonial tendencies intensified. In 1946, the Movement for the Triumph of Democratic Freedoms (MTLD) was founded, which in 1947 created a special underground organization. On the basis of the Special Organisation, the Revolutionary Committee for Unity and Action was established. In 1954, the Revolutionary Committee for Unity and Action (CRUA) organized an anti-French uprising and transformed into the National Liberation Front. The uprising covered the whole country. During the uprising, the French introduced in the colony a system of terror rule and collective responsibility towards civilians. Torture, criminal expeditions, and pacifications became common. In 1958 the Provisional Government of the Republic of Algeria was formed in Cairo. In 1962, representatives of the National Liberation Front and the French government signed an agreement in Évian-les-Bains, under which the independence of the Republic was proclaimed. On the threshold of the country's independence, terrorist attacks by the Secret Army Organization, which gathers the remaining French settlers, intensified. Terrorism and its reaction on the part of the authorities resulted in a massive exodus of the French population from the country. By mid-1962, 80% of the settlers had left Algeria. In 1963, the first Algerian constitution was adopted. Ahmad Ben Bella became Prime Minister and the first President of the Republic. In October 1963, the sovereignty of Algeria was questioned by Morocco during the so-called sand war in which Algerian forces defeated Moroccan troops. In 1964, the Algerian National Charter outlined a socialist program for the development of the country, in which the National Liberation Front took over the mono-party rule. In 1965, a coup d'état with Huari Bumedien at the forefront took place. During his reign, Bumedien carried out agricultural reform and nationalisation of some industrial sectors. In 1979, after Bumedien's death, Szadli Benjedid became president. The new democratic constitution adopted in 1989 caused political chaos. The Islamic Islamic Front of Rescue, which won municipal and regional elections in 1990, received a lot of public support. After winning the first round of parliamentary elections in 1991, the army and supporters of the secular state reacted: The Islamic Front of Rescue was banned and the elections were annulled. In the 1990s, the country was the scene of a civil war. In January 2000, the Islamic Rescue Army, the armed wing of the Islamic Rescue Front (FIS), dissolved and many of its fighters surrendered in exchange for amnesty. In the 21st century, Algeria was one of the most developed countries on the continent. At the turn of 2010 and 2011, national protests broke out in the country. Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government According to the Constitution of 19 November 1976, which has been amended several times, Algeria is a republic in which the president elected by universal suffrage is the head of state. The President appoints the Prime Minister who heads the government. The bicameral parliament consists of a lower house - the National People's Assembly - and a higher house: The Council of the Nation. Diplomacy Geography Algeria is located in North Africa, on the Mediterranean Sea, between Morocco and Tunisia. The country covers an area of 2 381 741 km², of which 4/5 are deserts. It is the first largest country in Africa. The Arabic name of the country, Al-Jazeera (island), comes from the name of the capital of Algeria - Algiers - which in Arabic is called just Al-Jazeera. Algiers owes its Arabic name to small islands, which were located on the coast of the country. The Mediterranean Sea is separated from the Sahara by a strip of mountains, valleys and plateaux that form part of the North African area called the Maghreb. The region also includes Morocco, Tunisia and part of Libya. Area: * total: 2 381 740 km² * land: 2 381 740 km² * water: 0 km² * Land borders: * total length of borders: 6343 km * length with individual countries: * Libya 982 km, * They were 5,000 miles away, * Mauritania 463 km, * Morocco 1559 km, * Niger 956 km, * Tunisia, 965 km, * Western Sahara 42 km. * Coastline: 998 km Marine lengths: * fishing area: 32-52 nautical miles * waters belonging to the country: 12 nautical miles The shape of the surface is varied. The northern part of the country is mountainous, while the rest of the upland is lowering in the northeast in the vicinity of Tunisia. The south of the country is also mountainous. In several places in the coastal zone lie lowlands, which, however, quickly move into the upland areas. The average altitude for Algeria is 500 m above sea level. The highest peak is Tahat in the Ahaggar mountains in the south of the country. Its altitude is 2918 m above sea level. The Ahaggar Massif is a crystalline mountain built of Precambrian rocks, crossed by numerous junior faults. From Ahaggaru originate the largest us in the world, leading south, up to the central course of Niger. Most of the country is covered by plateaux and high plains with local depressions. The northern and western parts of these highlands are occupied by deserts. The largest of these is the Great Western Ergh, a sandy desert. In Algeria, there are also desserts like Irk Ikidi and Erg Shash. Desert plains have a monotonous character. The southern areas before the Ahaggaru massif are covered with ideas. Numerous udders also occur on the western side of the massif. Thanks to the desert climate in Algeria are preserved four impact craters: Tin Bider, Warkziz, Talamzan, and Amkid. In the east, near the border with Tunisia, the terrain lowers, forming a vast lowland, in the north part filled with salt lakes. Also between the Sahara Atlas and Tellski, on the Shetland Highlands, you can meet numerous salt lakes and salt marshes filled with water during the winter rains. The north of the country is dominated by two parallel mountain ranges - the Tells Atlas in the north and the Sahara Atlas in the south, on the other side of the highlands. Atlas Mountains are young folded massifs with an average height of 1 500 m above sea level. The highest peak of the Algerian part of the range lies in the Saharan Atlas - it is Jabal Aurus with a height of 2328 m above sea level. This peak rises on the eastern extension of the Atlas. The mountains have a desert character. Algeria's coastline is poorly developed. Only vast bays, which are separated by rocky cliffs, dominate. The coastline itself is mostly rocky and cliffy, even the interior of the bays are inaccessible. There are a few sandy and beach sections. Algeria's climate is divided into two climate zones - the Mediterranean climate in the coastal strip and the Tel Avila Atlas and the tropical climate with a continental variety in the rest of the country. Above the territory of Algeria lie two air masses - dry tropical air over the desert areas up to the Atlas mountains and polar sea air. The polar-maritime mass occurs in winter over the coastal zone, and with the coming spring, it is pushed out by the tropical masses coming from the south. They last from May to the end of September, then the coastal climate changes and is close to temperate. Temperatures depend on latitude and altitude. Apart from the Atlas massifs, the average temperature rises southwards. Amplitudes also change. In the coastal zone, which is influenced by the Mediterranean climate, the amplitudes are low, both annual and daily. In winter, the average daily temperature remains at 10 °C. Summer is warmer but hot days are few. Summer days are usually characterised by temperatures of 30 to 34 °C, and at night they fall to 23 to 25 °C. The situation is slightly different in the mountains, where temperatures drop with altitude. In winter, the Tel Avila Atlas is so cold that snow lasts for several weeks. Behind the mountain zone, temperatures rise. In winter it is quite cool, with night frost. The average temperature there is maintained at 10-12 °C. The summer is hot, the average temperature for the desert plains is 32 ° C, and this value increases as you move south. It is highest in the border region of Mali and reaches 38 °C. The daily amplitudes are high. Daytime temperatures in the afternoon and afternoon exceed 40 °C. In the south, they reach and sometimes exceed 50 °C. At night it gets cold, the air above the Algerian desert cools down to 15 °C or even 10 °C. There is no frost in summer. Algeria is one of the hottest places on earth - especially in summer when the southwest is blowing hot sirocco wind. It rapidly raises the temperature and dustiness of the air. The wind also reaches the coast. Rainfall in Algeria comes from the parricidal lows that appear over the northern part of the country in winter. Algeria is one of the driest places on Earth. While the mountainous areas of the Tell Atlas mountain rainfall exceeds 1000 mm, the south of the mountain ranges rains are scarce or non-existent. The average rainfall in the central part of the country is less than 100 mm. In some periods it does not rain all year round. Desert rainfall is a short-term downpour. Only the Ahaggar mountain area receives 100 mm or more. However, the values never reach 200 mm. On the coast, it rains mainly in winter and late autumn. Rainfall disappears with the coming of spring. The rainfall there is around 400 mm. More rain falls on the east side, up to a maximum of 800 mm. The country's surface water supply is limited due to low rainfall. Only in the north, rivers flow in the coastal area and in the Tel Avila Atlas. However, even there, most of them dry out in summer. Even the largest river in Algeria, the Wadi ash-Shalif, dries out at a length of about 700 km. The river flows into the Mediterranean Sea in the western part of the country. The rest are typical periodical rivers. Most of them are episodic watercourses. The lifespan of these waters is up to several weeks a year, and sometimes the valleys remain dry for several years. Many rivers of periodic character flow from the southern slopes of the Atlas. After passing several dozen kilometers, they die in the sands of the desert. Groundwater resources are high, but their renewability is very low. Groundwater is found at different depths and in rocks from different periods of time. The most abundant waters come from Tuggurt, where there are four aquifers. The deepest is located at a depth of 2000 m. Relationships Family * France (mother) * Egypt (father) * Chad (brother/sister) * Mali (Half-brother/half-sister) * Morocco (brother) * Tunisia (sister) * Spain (aunt) * Western Sahara (cousin) Friends * Tunisia - "My sister" * Sudan - "Who are you?" * North Korea - "Real Korea" Neutral * Spain - "You are the sister of France! But we both can't stand Morocco!" Enemies * France - "I will never forget the past!" * Morocco - "Traitor who kills Western Sahara!" * Israel - "Gib Palestina to their independance you zionist!" Opinions References Wikipedia Category:Country Category:Characters Category:Islamic Countries Category:Arab-Berber Countries Category:Everything Category:The Sahara Countries Category:Africa Category:Republics Category:Latin countries Category:Francophones Category:OPEC Members